Confessions
by DarkHorse55
Summary: A mystery gift brings both tragedy and shocking revelations that rock the entire guild. Amid the chaos the twin dragon slayers and Yukino show up for a visit that they will never forget. I don't own fairy tail! Contains swearing, sexual references, rude humor and fluff.


**Confessions**

Author's Note: I was using my favorite idea sounding board aka my honey, when he told me to shut-up. He wanted to see the episode for himself...imagine the look on his face when I told him that it was a story idea lol!

P.S I will have to upload the second part later because I can hear tornado sirens in town going off and that is about 5 miles away ...sorry about this!

* * *

" Hey Erza, did you hear about that job that Gajeel took? Lucy slid into the other seat with an unladylike flop. "Seems like there was this thing that happened and get this…..Levy got so upset because like he destroyed like six buildings. Anyway... I heard she hid in her room for about a week after that and you won't guess in a million years... What . Happened . Next. " she giggled propping her elbows on the table.

Erza suppressed a flash of irritation at her interruption, too often had her plans of savoring every luscious bite of strawberry cake in peace had gone down the proverbial toilet.

 _Flying char-coaled_ f _ish, being stepped on by that over sized lug called Elfman even dragons has prevented me from_ _savoring the perfection_ _of the first bite_ _but no more! Nothing will stop me from having an experience of a lifetime not even Lucy or her gossip…..tempting as it may be._

Even now the perfect symmetry of the layers melding with the uniform cut of the cake itself was the very essence of beauty and perfectly ripened strawberry nestled on top of the cream begged for her to take a bite and relax as the rich flavors would sooth away every care. Even the setting sun seemed to be enraptured with its perfection, shining through the window bathing it in a golden glow.

" On my oath as both a warrior and as a proud member of fairy tail….nothing will harm this cake." Erza yelled jumping to her feet pointing her finger . He clothes began glowing with a brilliant white light announcing the forthcoming requip. It quickly fades away revealing the trademark wings adorning the armadura fairy armor.

" Uh….hey if this is a bad time….." Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden change in her friends behavior. To her horror, a silver sword materialized in Erza's hand. " Wait a minute ….can we talk about this? I would never harm your cake...I swear!" she wails waving her hands frantically shrinking away from the mammoth-size blade being pointed towards her chest.

The tip up the sword inched closer snagging the edge of the blouse straining to contain the generous charms of the blond mage.

" How can I be sure of that?" she hissed easing the sword up mindful of the delicate material . _Can't risk her popping out of that….the entire male population_ _of perverts would come running_ _, the safety of my cake is at stake_ _here_ _…._

Wincing as the sword made a small slice in the front of her new shirt narrowly missing her skin. " I….I give you my word as a celestial mage not to harm your cake. My word is binding so that means I have to keep my promises or...or…." Lucy babbles, her mind racing frantically to reassure the armored mage before she shredded the top entirely.

" Carry on then." Erza said sitting down to pick up her fork in her free hand and firmly keeping the sword in the other.

 _Erza just acts like nothing crazy just happened…...why does this only happen to me?_ Lucy shivers as the images of a tea party with the s-class mage popped into her stunned mind. Shaking her head to dispel the macabre pictures conjured by her writers imagination presented in excruciating detail.

Her gaze is drawn to a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, noticing for the first time a box wrapped in blue ribbons sitting a few inches away the plate of cake. "What is that?" she asks cautiously nodding in its general direction petrified that her clothing would suffer more damage if the subject wasn't changed.

" I don't really know, Mira gave it to me when I came in." Erza shrugs twirling her fork without taking her eyes off the cake. " Said it was a special delivery. "

"Are you going to open it?"

" Go ahead" Erza mutters lowering the fork hovering just above it. _The first cut must be perfect….._ " Besides I have other matters to attend to at the moment."

"Okay…." Lucy sighs rolling her eyes at the offhand tone of the red haired mage before sliding the package closer. Gently tugging the blue ribbon off, a vague sense of unease fills her as a silver card slides out to land on the table in front of her. Leaning forward, she struggles to read the curling script slanting diagonally across it in uneven lines. " From your secret admirer? Who could that be?"

Erza puts her fork down with a sigh, impatiently yanking the lid open revealing a bottle of perfume nestled among snow white rose petals lining the interior of the box. " Confessions…..what a ridiculous name for a perfume." Setting the box down, she picks up her fork again. _I wonder if Ichiya sent it?_ A involuntary shudder wracks her body. _Ohhh….why am I imagining him wearing a tiny black speedo? I must destroy that monstrosity that the pesky troll sent me.._ Thrusting the cake to the side she lunges for the crystal bottle in Lucy's pale hands.

"I wonder what it smells like?" Lucy says curiously carefully taking the ordinate stopper out.

" No...you'll bring destruction down on us." Erza howls slapping at the bottle with the fork.

Startled Lucy jerks backwards to avoid getting stabbed, the bottle tilts dumping a generous amount down the front of her new top. _Smells sweet but earthy at the same time._ The stray thought crossed her mind as the bottle tumbles from her nerveless fingers dumping the rest of it on her lap. " Aggggg….. what the hell! My new clothes." she jumped up trying to shake the excess moisture from her skirt.

For several tense moments, everyone stared at the bizarre scene playing out across the guild. Lucy continued to yell at Erza slamming her hands down on the table repeatedly. while her shirt once white turned see- through revealing the shape of her dusky nipples under the thin material. The show complete with a pleasant smell wafted through the air.

" Gray my love, stop staring at that indecent tramp ." Juvia's strident voice drowning out her tirade from across the room.

Juvia swiftly clapping her hand over Gray's eyes as her voice rose several decibels. " Lucy cover yourself…..how dare you tempt my love with that vulgar display."

" Huh? What vulgar display-" Lucy looks down, with an embarrassed squeal attempts to cover her chest. " Stop staring at me! Virgo where are you? I need clothes! VIRGO…." she wails her face burning like wildfire.

" Seems I was wrong about the origin of the perfume…..oh well its past time for the first bite of my cake." Erza chuckles sliding the plate closer. Picking up her fork and with swift movements cuts a perfect bite sized piece. Popping into her mouth, a moan of bliss coming from her silences even Lucy's shrieking for Virgo to appear.

" Better lay off the sweets…...it will just go to your thighs." Lucy blurts out as Erza cuts another piece. Horror spread as the words continued to flow out like a dam that had burst under pressure. " I'm sorry but I noticed your armor seemed to be getting tighter lately so I think a sugar-free diet would be good. No wonder Jellal invented a fiance to get out of kissing you."

The fork snapped causing the rest of the mages to freeze in place, like a train wreak no one could tear their eyes away from the disaster unfolding before their very eyes. Erza sat there her body appearing frozen as Lucy's voice echoed loudly off every wall.

" LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Erza roars as the table disintegrated into splinters.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
